


Following Senses

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninomiya, a man who lived with his two werewolf-hunter best friends, was desperate for job. Unbeknownst to himself, he applied to an all-werewolf company. To everyone's surprise, he was hired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Senses

The president of the company along with his trusted business partner eyed the potential employee from head to toe. It was rare to have two of the most important persons on a job interview, but that company was by no means normal anyway.

Sakurai Sho, the one that people called as ‘shadow president’, flipped the resume in his hands, trying to find a certain word in it. Meanwhile, Ohno Satoshi, the president, walked around the job seeker, as if he was a beast and the tiny man in front of him was his victim.

“It’s not there, President,” Sho grumbled. He was searching for the word ‘moon’ in the resume of this Ninomiya Kazunari and he found none. Besides, he’s already sure that this man was not one of their kind. Sho had smelled the distinct smell the moment this man walked inside their office building.

“Are you sure?” Ohno was still walking in circle around Nino.

“Yeah.”

“What are you searching for? Tell me and you’ll get it in a matter of time,” Nino said. He was desperate for job. _Any_ job.

Ohno seemed to be hesitating. He knew Sho wasn’t wrong, but there’s something else that made him couldn’t let go and move on to the next applicant.

“Oh, come on! I need this!” Nino cried, “I’ll do anything, kind sir! Anything!”

Ohno wrinkled his nose. He was _sniffing_.

“What would you say if we’re about to ask you to stay overnight on the 15th this month?” Sho asked. It was his last strategy to assure Ohno that this man wasn’t one of _their kind_.

“I’d do it gladly!” Nino said without even thinking.

Sho sighed, “Then, we’re sorry. We couldn’t acc-”

“You’re hired,” Ohno’s sudden declaration startled Sho.

“What?!” Sho’s eyes were about to pop out of its sockets.

“He’s hired,” Ohno turned to Sho, his voice was firm. He then turned back to Nino and said, “You can start working tomorrow.”

Ohno doubted that he wouldn’t regret this later but the moment Nino shot his twinkling eyes to Ohno, all the doubt went to the drain.

“Thank you,” Nino chirped. And as if he knew what Ohno was thinking, he added, “You won’t regret this. I guarantee that!”

A smile found its way to Ohno’s face. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Nino until the man walked out the room and disappeared behind the door.

“We have an agreement,” Sho was decent enough to wait until Nino was already out before exploding, “He’s not one of us, Alpha, we shouldn’t hire him!”

Ohno was still staring at the closed door.

“He doesn’t have the secret word on his resume, he doesn’t show any sign to us at all, and, heck, he didn’t even bat an eye when he agreed to work on a full moon!” Sho was frustrated, his eyes were shining dangerously, “What’s in your head? You’re putting the whole pack in danger! And here I thought you’re a good alpha!”

“Beta,” Ohno called out without any heat as a soft reminder for Sho about his place.

Sho looked down, retreating back to a more submissive gesture, “I’m sorry.”

“Did you smell it?” Ohno asked. He looked like a hypnotized person.

“I smelled _human._ That’s all!” Sho’s temperamental nature got the best of him. Again.

“I smelled ocean and bakery and everything nice,” Ohno smiled a bit. Then, he walked away, changing his form while on it, and left Sho in horror.

*******

“Come again?” Jun and Aiba were changing their uniforms when Nino broke the news.

“I got a job,” Nino grinned.

Jun took off his jacket and dashed to Nino, “Where?”

“Ohno Company,” Nino’s grin got wider, “They pay way better than the government pays you both. Stop being a mere werewolf hunter and apply there too!”

Jun and Aiba exchanged glances.

“They’re werewolves, Nino,” Aiba tried to explain carefully, “The whole company is. Well- at least the whole executive board are.”

Nino snorted a laugh, “Yeah, right. Then why don’t you bust them and capture them like right now?”

“Because they are powerful and they are slick,” Jun pointed out, his eyes showed worry, “They are the biggest and the most powerful werewolf pack out there, Nino. Even the government couldn’t take them down.”

By the way Jun was grabbing his shoulder, Nino knew Jun wasn’t kidding. He replayed the interview and he couldn’t find anything abnormal. Except-

The president _sniffed_ him.

The sudden realization made Nino’s eyes widened. But then, he had never had a problem with werewolves before and actually he was kind of amused of their existence.

Plus, the way the president circled around him was rather childlike than intimidating.

A man that tiny wouldn’t do any serious harm, would he?

So Nino just shrugged, “They don’t seem so harmful to me. They didn’t even seem to have an interest on making a feast out of me,” he stood up and walked away.

Nino turned and winked just before entering his room,

“Besides, the president looks like my type.”

Aiba and Jun groaned. They knew Nino wouldn’t budge when he fancied something. And from the way his eyes were shimmering, Nino fancied this president _so bad_.

Behind the door, Nino tried to castaway any doubt that was forming in him regarding his decision about his job. He’s just a human, after all.

*******

Ohno decided to make Nino his assistant because everyone acted like Nino was some kind of disease. That way, Nino would be close to him and away from the others, rescuing everyone from uneasy feelings.

Ohno had resolved to fire Nino in a month. He had a long and tiring conversation with Sho the night before and it seemed that it was the best thing to do. It was what a good pack-leader would do. Nino was no one to him anyway, why would he put everyone in danger just because one human?

But, when Nino’s wit didn’t lessen and he continued to come to work every single day, all neat and smiling, he started to think it over again.

It just felt wrong to tell this human to go away.

Why was that? He didn’t know. He just felt like that.

“Whoa, your schedule is pretty tight, Sir!” Nino brought Ohno back from his daydreaming state.

“Huh, what?”

“Your schedule, Sir,” Nino chuckled. It amused him how a man as laid-back as Ohno could be the president of a company this big, “It’s pretty tight. You asked me to arrange your schedule, right?”

“Oh, yes,” Ohno hummed. He followed Nino’s movement with his eyes. The way Nino’s small hands tidied all the papers captivated him. Oddly.

“What, Sir? Am I doing something wrong?” Nino stopped once he noticed that Ohno was looking at him intently.

“Huh? Oh- No,” Ohno didn’t find anything wrong in what Nino was doing, but something _felt_ wrong for a brief moment. Then, he realized, “Don’t call me Sir.”

Nino tilted his head, “Then?”

“Ohno. My name is Ohno.”

“Ohno san?”

Better. But-

“No. Just Ohno.”

“Ohno?” Nino looked confused.

The hair on Ohno’s neck stood up. He suddenly had this indescribable feeling which was pleasant and exciting.  
“Or anything you like. Just- drop the san. It makes me uncomfortable,” Ohno reasoned.

A playful smile bloomed on Nino’s face. He resumed his task, “Be careful, Sir. I might step through boundaries and call you something inappropriate like Oh chan or something if you let me.”

Oh, it sounded like a nice cripple of water and bird’s whistle and love songs.

“It sounds nice, actually. Oh chan is nice,” Ohno started to get scared of the things that came out of his mouth. It was as if he was not himself anymore.

Where the hell did the calm and silently authoritative Ohno go?

Nino gaped. Then, awkward laughter escaped from his lips, “You must be kidding me, Sir.”

No, Ohno wasn’t kidding. He _liked_ how it sounded.

Nino lifted the stack of papers and bowed, “Well, I’m going back to my desk for now, Sir. Just call me if you need anything.”

Ohno nodded and saw Nino disappeared behind the door.

He released his breath. The breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He felt heat crept up his cheeks. He felt a nice vibration of his heart that was beating so fast. He shivered, his fur was flashing.

“What’s this?” Ohno muttered to himself.

Then realization came upon him.

“Could it be..,” Ohno gazed to the silhouette of Nino at his window. He shook his head hard, “No. It couldn’t be. He’s a _human_.”

Ohno tried hard to focus to his work that day but he couldn’t. That beautiful silhouette was just too distracting, numbing his senses.

Well, he still could sense Sho’s wrath and the pack’s restlessness, though.

*******

Nino fidgeted on his seat. He felt uncomfortable and he couldn’t concentrate. How could he, when the whole building threw him murderous glare every time he was seen?

Maybe Jun and Aiba were right, he started to think after a week or so. Maybe he shouldn’t work there.

Nino shook his head rapidly. Money mattered, he remembered himself. He had to stay if he wanted to have that striking new console he had his eyes on. At least, he needed to stay for a month. There’s no way the console would buy itself.

Besides-

“Lunch, Nino?”

Nino jolted when a voice came from behind him. A smile immediately decorated his face. If there’s anyone who could make his day brighter, it’s his boss. The president was so kind to him and he gave off protective aura towards Nino. Somehow, Nino got the impression that the president didn’t want anyone to do him any harm.

“Yeah, Sir,” Nino grinned and bent down to take out his bento from his bag. He needed to save up, so he asked Jun to make him his favorite hamburger every single day.

Ohno smiled, “Hamburger again?”

Nino blushed and put his bento on the desk, “It’s not violating the office’s rules, is it?”

Ohno chuckled and Nino forgot that this man was his boss for the slightest moment.

“Want some, Boss?” Nino offered his chopstick to Ohno. He felt so playful, suddenly.

“No,” Ohno giggled and leaned to Nino’s desk, not showing indication that he would leave any time soon, “Go ahead and eat. You should eat more, you’re so skinny.”

“Hey, I’m not!” Nino protested, “I just- _itadakimaaasu_ ,” he put a piece of meat inside his mouth and continued to talk, “-have a small built, that’s all.”

Ohno laughed and nodded fondly.

“Ah, this is so delicious!” Nino closed his eyes and waved his chopsticks, cheeks still stuffed with meat. He even closed his eyes to savor the rich flavor that only Jun could make.

The moment Nino opened his eyes again, Ohno’s face was already a few centimeters away from Nino’s. His eyes were dark, his expression changed.

Nino stopped chewing. He stopped breathing. His heart stopped beating.

Ohno looked like he was about to _kiss_ Nino and the world stopped because of that.

Nino swore he saw Ohno’s eyes turned into a different color. He swore Ohno’s hair wasn’t that thick a moment ago.

Nino could already feel Ohno’s breath on his skin and yet he still couldn’t move a muscle. The time stopped and everything else felt far, far away.

Until a loud bang of door being opened startled them both.

“President!” Sho yelled. His breath was ragged. Apparently he came _just_ to stop this to happen - whatever _this_ was.

If Nino was sure that Ohno was changing a second ago, now he started to suspect that he was dreaming. Ohno who stood before him was just the usual Ohno. The _human_ Ohno.

Ohno looked at Sho and they seemed like communicating without any words at all. Then, Ohno sighed and turned back to Nino.

“You have sauce on your lips, Nino,” Ohno said and swiped his finger on the corner of Nino’s lips. He then turned around and walked away, licking his finger clean before leading Sho out from that room.

Nino turned into a statue. Not until a minute later could he feel his organs working again.

Jun and Aiba were right, Nino was convinced by then. They were right about Ohno being a werewolf.  
However, Nino might ponder a little bit more about leaving his work there.

*******

“You _are_ interested in him,” Sho pointed out. They were safe in one of the meeting room, locked and secured. Sho’s body half-shifted, revealing a bit of his wolf form. It was something that he always did when he was anxious or when he sensed danger.

Ohno folded his arms and leaned to the wall, following Sho with his eyes.

“I sensed instability in our pack, Alpha! That man lives with _two_ hunters, I checked it. It’s too dangerous!”

Ohno sighed. He felt it too. After he’s away from Nino, he sensed doubt and insecurities from his pack. The pack was weakened.  
When he’s with Nino, though, he sensed nothing but this.. alluring and hypnotizing feeling.

“Don’t tell me that you..,” Sho stole a glance to Ohno, “..are intending to make him your mate.”

Ohno was taken aback by that. He mulled for a bit. The idea had crossed his mind for a few times, actually. But,

“He’s a human,” Ohno said.

“Precisely!” Sho released his breath. It was a _really_ relieving thing to hear, “Then, fire him.”

Ohno fell into a dilemma, “He just wants to work, Sho.”

“But _you_ want more!”

Ohno looked straight to Sho’s face as if he would get an answer there. Did he? Did he want more?

“I can’t fire him- not now, at least,” Ohno finally decided, “He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Alpha!” Sho protested. He dashed to Ohno, flashing his fangs while doing so, “He lives with hunters! Maybe he’s sent to spy on us!”

In a snap, Ohno shifted into a half man-half wolf form, stopping Sho with his claws and glaring at the beta with his red eyes, “Nino is not that kind of man!”  
Ohno didn’t know why but he’s just sure about that. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew he’s doing what’s right, “I’m your leader, aren’t I?”

“Y-yes,” Sho found it hard to breathe because Ohno’s claws were on his throat. He couldn’t fight Ohno, the Alpha was just simply too strong to fight.

Slowly, Ohno shifted back to his human form.

“Then, trust me and let me handle this,” Ohno said and went back to his office, finding peace when his eyes found Nino wiping his lips with a napkin.

*******

“Why do you hunt for werewolves?” Nino asked while wiping a plate over and over again. His mind was on the cloud.

Aiba and Jun exchanged looks.

“Because they are dangerous,” Aiba said.

“Dangerous?” the image of his boss danced inside his head. He chuckled. That man looked like teddy bear and fisherman and nothing harmful.

“They kill humans.”

“Really?” Nino finally put down the plate and stared at his friends. He frowned a bit when he remembered how the president’s eyes changed before his eyes. He rethought about it. Okay, maybe he’s a bit dangerous. Maybe. Probably. But, “How come have I never heard any killing at all?”

“Because we exist,” Jun said proudly. Both Jun and Aiba had been a werewolf hunter since they were still teenagers.

“But- are they _really_ dangerous?” Nino wondered.

“Nino, what’s this?” Jun asked, “It’s about those people at your new office, right? They’re _really_ werewolves, right?”

“No. Just curious about your apparently useless job,” Nino tried to laugh through it. He strolled away, wiping his hand on Aiba’s shirt while on it. He snatched the garbage bag, intending to put it out. It was rare for him to do that, but he needed fresh air to clear his mind.

“Oy, Nino!” Aiba complained. It’s not about the shirt, of course, “They _are_ werewolves, right?”

Nino stopped. He mulled for a moment then snorted a laugh, “Nope. Not even close.”

He didn’t even know why he lied to his best friends on the first place.

*******

Ohno walked aimlessly that evening. All the commotion left him with a heavy feeling. The pack was upset - they felt threatened, he could sense it.

Ohno usually went to one of the nearest woods to change back to his wolf form and walked around when he’s in trouble like this, but that day he decided to just let his two feet lead the way. He swung them freely, kicking one or two stones while thinking about everything.

He walked pass the riverbank, feeling the breeze combing his brown hair. He walked pass his favorite ramen shop. He walked pass the bridge that he never knew before. He just walked and walked, not minding where he might end up at.

As the sun went down inch by inch, he felt better. He felt at ease and he felt like his burden was dissipating. At some point when the sky was already completely dark, he felt like he’s home. With warm wave reaching his heart and pleasing scent tickling his nose.

The scent of ocean and bakery and everything nice.

The scent of..

“President?”

Ohno turned his head to the source of the voice. It was Nino.

“What are you doing here?” Nino asked. A plastic bag was on his hand.

“What are you doing here?” Ohno dumbly asked back. He really didn’t expect this.

“I live here,” Nino gestured to the building behind him.

“You-,” Ohno gaped. He couldn’t believe his subconscious brought him to Nino.

Nino put the garbage on the bin and scratched his temple awkwardly, “I’d like to invite you inside, but.. uh.. I live with a couple of friends, so..”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Ohno said hurriedly. He remembered that Nino’s housemates were werewolf hunters, so he knew he should get going by then but he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay, to stare at Nino for as long as he could.

Apparently, Nino wasn’t too eager to get back inside too.

“Want to grab a drink, Boss?” Nino looked so tiny with his casual t-shirt and loose cardigan. But he was still charming as ever. So bright like a star.

Ohno smiled, “If you stop calling me boss, then I’d love to.”

Nino chuckled to that and Nino’s chuckle was music to Ohno’s ears, “Ohno san, then?”

“Oh chan,” Ohno insisted, remembering that the nickname slipped from Nino’s lips once and it sounded _wonderful_.

“You sure?” Nino looked amused.

“Oh chan and the drinks will be on me,” Ohno grinned.

“Ah..,” Nino cleared his throat, “O- Oh chan?”

“Yes,” Ohno felt a leap of his own heart. He then took off his jacket and put it around Nino’s shoulders, “Let’s go?”

Nino was stunned by the gesture at first but then he pulled the jacket closer to his body and smiled before walking, “Let’s go.”

They walked side by side with a comfortable pace, talking about the weather and everyday issues like they were used to take a random walk just with the two of them.

Nino didn’t even need to tell Ohno the way, the older matched his steps like the guitar matched the bass. Their chuckles and giggles trailed like Hansel and Gretel’s bread crumbs.

“It’s nice,” Ohno commented when they’re already seated inside Nino’s favorite coffee shop.

“Wait until you have a taste of their cinnamon roll, Boss. They are the-”

“Oh chan,” Ohno fixed Nino’s words.

The heat crept up Nino’s cheeks. He cackled, “Ah yes. Uh.. Oh chan.”

The waiter came with the said cinnamon roll. Nino sliced it a bit and Ohno waited expectantly with an opened mouth. Nino naturally fed the cinnamon roll to Ohno and Ohno chanted various words that were synonymous to delicious. Nino guffawed to the antiques that felt so familiar and started to wonder if this was what teenagers look like when they’re in love.

They continued to talk and the conversation flew smoothly. It was as if they were already together for the longest time possible, knowing each other like the back of their hands.

Ohno just managed to steal the last piece of Nino’s cinnamon roll when he sensed something. He sighed, couldn’t help but feel disappointed that his time with Nino was about to come to an end, “Sho’s here.”

Nino looked around. There’s no sign of the shadow president. He was about to ask but then he remembered that Ohno was a werewolf. Maybe werewolves could sense each other’s presence, he wasn’t really sure.

Nino was expecting to see Sakurai Sho when the coffee shop’s door was opened, but what he saw made his eyes widened.

“Nino!” Aiba rushed to their table, “You don’t ask weird things and just disappear, you brat!”

Jun eyed Nino’s companion. He nudged Nino to ask for explanation.

“Ah,” Nino cleared his throat. This was going to be hard, “Guys, this is Ohno Satoshi, my boss. Oh chan, this is Aiba Masaki and this is Matsumoto Jun, my housemates.”

“Oh chan?” Aiba asked. He couldn’t hide his disagreement. Both Aiba and Jun shot deathly glares to Ohno.

“Nice to meet you,” Ohno bowed. He stole a glance to the door’s direction and threw a worried look to Nino.

Oddly, Nino understood what Ohno was trying to say. Sho would come any time soon and it would be messy. Nino knew Sho didn’t like him by the way Sho refused to stay in the same room as Nino for more than a minute.

Aiba and Jun pushed Nino on his seat, cornering the small man to the wall. They sat there and observed Ohno from head to toe.

Nino shrugged and gave Ohno a helpless gaze.

Ohno smiled and it was all that Nino needed to feel calm again. Ohno got this, he knew it.

They sat uncomfortably in tense air for a few minutes, until Sho came in and everything became even tenser.

“You’re so far away from home,” Sho grunted to Ohno.

Ohno gave out a soft smile and introduced Sho to everyone, “This is Sakurai Sho, my.. coworker. Sho, these gentlemen are Aiba Masaki and Matsumoto Jun, Nino’s housemates.”

Sho’s hair behind his neck stood up because he was alerted.

“You should be careful or he might be _astray_ someday,” Jun gave a sharp comment.

Nino could see that Sho was trying hard to not choke Jun, “Oh yeah, these days it’s getting dangerous to wander around. There are people _capturing_ innocent people, I heard.”

“It’s less worrisome than being _eaten_ by some ferocious creature, no?”

Sho snorted a laugh, “You don’t need to worry about that, Matsumoto san, you don’t look so appetizing.”

“You sound so sure about it, Sakurai san, have experience in _tasting_ people?”

“Of course not. I’m a civilized person, Matsumoto san. At least I don’t go hating someone without clear reason!”

“Are you implying that I’m _not_ civilized?!” Jun hit the table and stood up.

Aiba was still piercing Sho with his eyes but he pulled Jun to calm the younger down.

Sho stood up too, answering Jun’s challenge that was emitted from his eyes. They were so close from fighting each other.

Ohno wiped his mouth and hummed, “Sakurai Sho.”

“This man needs to learn some facts, Leader,” Sho grunted.

“Sakurai Sho,” Ohno sighed. He gave Nino an apologetic look, “Don’t be rude. We’re not rude people, aren’t we?”

Sho didn’t budge. Jun ignited something that couldn’t be diminished so easily.

Nino looked at them from his seat beside Aiba and he stifled his chuckle. Ohno tilted his head, confused. Nino just moved his chin towards Jun and Sho and Ohno already knew what Nino was thinking about.

The scene looked like it came from some romantic soap opera. The kind that had two people who hated each other fell for each other in the end.

Ohno joined Nino in a fit of stifled chuckle but not for so long. Suddenly Ohno’s and Sho’s face looked alerted. They looked at each other and nodded to each other.

“Nino, I’m sorry I need to go,” Ohno said hurriedly. He brushed his hand on Nino’s and stood up. He was about to leave but he stopped just to cup Nino’s cheek and stare at Nino’s eyes, “I’ll get back to you. But for now, take care of yourself and be safe.”

Without waiting for an answer, he ran outside followed by Sho, leaving the three men in confusion.

The thought of being someone for Ohno to get back to made Nino’s heart fluttered in warmth.

*******

Ohno and Sho rushed and they made it on time.

“Yokoyama. This is not your territory, isn’t it? Go back to Osaka,” Ohno half-shifted to show that he really didn’t like this; another pack coming to his place and threatened his pack.

“Fuck territory, Ohno!” Yokoyama growled. He’s the pack-leader. “ _My_ pack was attacked by the hunters and I believe it’s because someone’s lips were too loose for his own good.”

“It’s not one of us. We would never do things like that, you know it.”

“Oh yeah? I heard you have a hunter’s underling as your assistant now,” Yokoyama snarled, “What? You gang up with the hunter now? Saving your pack and sacrificing mine?!”

“That’s not what’s happening. How dare you accuse us for something that low!”

“Then, hand that human to us,” Yokoyama’s eyes glowed in anger.

“What do you mean?” there’s an uncomfortable thump in Ohno’s heart.

“Hand that human to us and we’ll judge him according to our law.”

“He didn’t do anything wrong!” Ohno flashed his fangs. He started to feel agitated. He sensed that his pack was disagreeing about this but he kept on doing what he believed was right. Nino wouldn’t do anything like that.

“Now you protect him. This marks the end of our truce, Ohno Satoshi.”

Some werewolves behind Yokoyama shifted into their wolf forms and took attacking position. Ohno’s pack did the same, trying to protect their territory.

It would be the first fight since Ohno succeeded to bring peace between packs if Nishikido, the beta from Yokoyama’s pack, didn’t barge in.

“Alpha, I’ve found him,” Nishikido said.

“Come on, boys. We have more important thing to do,” Yokoyama smirked and led his pack away. He turned to Ohno for one last time before shifting into his wolf form and running with his pack,

“Say good bye to your sweet human, Ohno Satoshi.”

Ohno’s breath was snatched away.

*******

“They _are_ werewolves,” Jun kept chanting on their way home.

“Yeah, they _are_ ,” Aiba agreed.

Nino just rolled his eyes and let them be. He was still smiling, tracing his fingers on his cheek where Ohno’s hand was. There’s a little uneasy feeling that he had since Ohno and Sho left, but he opted to ignore it due to the happiness that surged inside him.

“We have to tell the general about this soon, Masaki,” Jun said suddenly.

“Uhn,” Aiba nodded, “And you have to get out from that office, Nino. That Sakurai person looks dangerous.”

“Ugh, he’s the worst!” Jun fired up.

“Don’t do that!” Nino slapped his best friends playfully, “He’s fine. Sakurai is fine. I’m fine. What’s with all the commotion?”

“But they-”

“Did they scratch you?” Nino turned so his face was an inch away from Jun’s, “Did they bite you?” he turned to Aiba, “Did they even lay a finger on you guys?” Nino poked Aiba and Jun while grinning.

“Well, no. But-”

“So, just stop it, okay?” Nino pinched Aiba’s and Jun’s cheeks and giggled.

Jun and Aiba stared at Nino. The slighter’s ears were so red.

“Oh, God!” Aiba grunted, “He’s in love, Jun!”

“Huh, what? Nooooo!” Nino denied but the shade of his face went darker.

“Geez, Nino. You might find it okay now, but once they transformed, you’ll see why werewolf hunters are exist!” Jun grumbled.

“Why, Jun? Please, enlighten me,” Nino challenged.

“Because they’re dangerous!”

“Dangerous. You keep talking about dangerous but I don’t see any danger. I even doubt that you’ve ever seen any yourself. It’s just a doctrine that the government said,” Nino pointed out.

Jun couldn’t retort to that and neither could Aiba. Their job was to hunt for werewolves and they did just that. No further question about why and anything else.

Nino snickered, feeling triumphant over his best friends.

When they reached their house, some men were already there, waiting for them.

“Ninomiya Kazunari?” the one with the meanest face asked not so politely.

“Yes? Who are you?” Nino asked back.

Nino didn’t get any answer. The men smirked and suddenly they shifted into wolves.

“Werewolves,” Jun muttered. He and Aiba instinctively moved forward and pushed Nino behind them.

“Matsujun, riffles!” Aiba prompted.

Jun dashed to the gate but a werewolf blocked his way. He tried to use another way but another werewolf came to stop him.

There were seven werewolves in total and soon, the three humans were surrounded by them.

“Filthy humans,” the leader of the werewolves breathed out, “I should’ve not agreed with keeping peace because look, humans get cocky when they’re not _disciplined_. They think they’re the stronger kind when they’re nothing but a useless junk of meat.”

Jun stretched his arms in defense position. Aiba did the same too but on the other side. Nino, on the other hand, still couldn’t grasp the entire thing.

Peace? Cocky? What?

“Uhm, sorry.. but I don’t understand anything that you said. Why are you looking for me? Who are you?” Nino asked. If he could talk with Ohno and Sho, why couldn’t he talk with these werewolves, he thought.

“Don’t act dumb! You know what I’m talking about,” the leader’s eyes turned deep black. He turned into his wolf form too and everyone started attacking.

Jun managed to suppress the attack that came from right side with his pocket knife, Aiba managed to handle the left side barehanded. They were trained since they were 15, anyway.

But it wasn’t the same for Nino since he only knew how to fight in Tekken or Mortal Combat. In real life, he’s just hopeless. Too bad, the leader targeted him directly.

Every second stretched into an eternity. Nino could see the leader got closer to him inch by inch, baring his fangs and claws. For a second, he thought his life would be ended right there and then.

Suddenly,

“Yokoyama!” Nino heard a growl that was both familiar and strange to his ears.

Then, he felt a hairy thing pushed him hard until he hit the ground, making him safe from the leader’s attack except for the long scratch on his arm. A body fell on top of his and he could feel that this body was struggling hard because the attack was still unrelenting.

Then, he saw black.

*******

The fight was messy. They were outnumbered, since Ohno and Sho was the only ones who managed to come in time to help, and Yokoyama’s pack was strong and brutal. Luckily, the rest of the pack arrived not so long after, making Yokoyama’s pack retreated in defeat.

However, Nino fainted and Ohno was injured badly.

When Ohno regained his consciousness, he was on an unfamiliar bed with a familiar scent. Next to him, there was Nino.

Ohno struggled to sit up, noticing that his wounds were healing by themselves. He took a better look to Nino and winced. There’s a long open wound on Nino’s white skin. And it didn’t heal by itself like his wounds, stressing the difference that they had.

Ohno wished he could give his ability to Nino so the younger didn’t have to suffer for long.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. If he listened to Sho, if he didn’t take the chance and hired Nino, then this would never be happened.

From outside the room, he could hear Sho and Jun arguing to each other. The argument had more worry than heat now, though.

“Can you see it, now?! We _never_ mean any harm,” Sho’s voice was tired but firm, “ _My_ leader threw his life on the line to rescue _your_ friend. So much for a ferocious creature.”

Ohno could hear Jun’s sigh. He couldn’t disagree with Sho, but he didn’t want to give in yet. Maybe it’s one of the reasons why Ohno was given the luxury of being brought into the house now.

“But we were _attacked_!” Aiba said.

“They attacked us too, I’ve told you there’s a misunderstanding behind all this,” Sho explained, “You see our Alpha there? He was attacked, too. You guys saw that, right? He didn’t even defend himself in order to protect Nino.”

Finally, Jun opened his mouth, “But his wounds will be healed soon while Nino’s? No. Just by being around you guys has already brought this much danger to Nino.”

The statement was so true that Ohno felt a certain kind of sadness swarmed inside him. He was no good for Nino, he should have known about that. He put Nino into danger.

Ohno took his decision. He brushed Nino’s cheek once, feeling the white skin with his palm, memorizing it. He leaned in, kissing the soft lips tenderly, lovingly.

The kiss was so sweet and warm. Somehow, Ohno could feel his wounds were healing faster when his lips met Nino’s. It was fantastic. It felt right. It felt like their lips were meant for each other.

It took great effort and self-control to finally break the kiss. Ohno smiled and tidied Nino’s little hair. He pecked each of Nino’s eyelids and also Nino’s nose. His heart was wrenching when he whispered, “I love you, Kazunari.”

Then, he stood up. He walked outside the room with a solid decision to never bring harm to Nino ever again.

“Don’t worry, Matsumoto san, Aiba san. We’ll deal with the misunderstanding and we will move away from this town as soon as possible. You guys will _never_ see us again.”

Jun and Aiba didn’t give any response but Ohno knew they were not so hateful towards him anymore.

Ohno inhaled deeply and forced a smile before leaving, “Keep him safe for me.”

*******

Nino woke up the next day. Jun gave him some kind of sedative just to prolong his rest, knowing that Nino wouldn’t stay still if he knew what was happening.

“Hey,” Aiba said when he noticed that Nino was awake. He was putting a bowl of warm soup on the bedside table. Jun was behind him.

Slowly, everything came back to Nino’s head. He recalled the attack, he recalled the fight, he recalled being shoved away and protected, he recalled..

The soft and warm touch on his lips.

“It was Oh chan, right?” Nino asked.

Jun and Aiba kept silent.

“The one that covered me was Oh chan, right?” Nino asked again, “Where’s he?”

Jun and Aiba exchanged looks.

“What the hell happened? Somebody please tell me!” Nino demanded.

Aiba sat next to Nino and Jun moved closer to them.

“You were attacked by a pack of werewolves. Not Ohno san’s pack, another pack,” Aiba carefully tried to explain.

Nino knew that already, there’s no way Ohno, or anyone that was close to him, would do things like that.

“You know.. it’s uncommon for a pack of werewolves to be so welcoming towards human. And since Ohno san is very fond of you, making you as his assistant and all..”

“And to add the fact that you live with us, two werewolf hunters..”

“The other pack thought that Ohno was conspiring with us to seek for protection by giving out information about other packs to us.”

“What?!” Nino sat up straight despite his weakened body, “He would- _we_ would _never_ do that!”

“Yeah, but.. apparently that’s what the other pack thinks,” Aiba put his hand on Nino’s to calm Nino down.

“Where’s Oh chan now? I need to talk to him- no, I need to talk to that mean-faced jerk and set everything straight.”

“Hey, hey,” Jun held Nino from standing up, “Calm down, Nino. We’ve discussed this and we think that- uh.. _Ohno san_ thinks that it’s best for you to stay away from them. We were discussing about this with that Sakurai guy but Ohno san was the one who took the decision.”

“What?!” that explained the uneasy feeling Nino had since he’s back to his senses.

“They’re moving away. The whole pack is,” Aiba said, “It’s the best Nino. The best for you and for them.”

Nino didn’t care about the fact that it was already late, he just pushed his friends away and ran outside, letting his instinct helped him finding _his_ Ohno.

*******

Ohno looked outside the window to the moon. The light was soft, the ray was hitting his skin.

He was in his office, alone in the dark. It was empty save from a few little things that Nino had on his desk. Ohno brought them to his office just because.

Just because he loved Nino’s scent that was left on them.

Just because he loved Nino.

And because he’s leaving that exact man.

Ohno smiled despite his sadness. At least, Nino was safe.

“You said you love me,” Ohno thought he was hallucinating when he heard it on the first time. But then, he heard it again, “You said you love me but you leave me. What’s that, Oh chan?”

Ohno turned and there he was, the Ninomiya Kazunari.

“Nino.. you shouldn’t-”

“Be here? Around you? _With_ you? Why? Because it’s dangerous? Because that Yokoyama guy might attack me again?” Nino was unstoppable, “Dammit, Ohno san, if it’s about to end like this, you should have fired me before you asked me to call you with ‘Oh chan’. And before you asked me to be your assistant. And before you hired me, even! Because, hell, now I would gladly pick to be attacked by a pack of mad werewolves than not seeing you ever again.”

Ohno was at loss of what to say. Nino was getting closer and closer to him and he was intoxicated by the pleasing scent that was somehow so powerful that moment.

“You should have fired me before you made me fall in love to you, _Oh chan_ ,” Nino said when he’s already right in front of Ohno.

“Nino, we shouldn’t-”

“We can go to that ignorant Yokoyama and teach him how to seek for the truth before attacking people,” Nino cut, “We can go to the werewolf hunters and teach them that not every creature with a fang is dangerous. But we can’t- _I_ can’t be away from you.”

“Nino-”

“If I, who is just a mere weak _human_ , believe that I can get through this if we’re together, why can’t you?” Ohno saw a layer of tears decorating the determination-filled eyes, “I just don’t want you to leave me. _Ever_.”

“But we’re-,” Ohno sighed, “ _I_ am a werewolf, Nino. You are a human. We can’t-”

“Then make me a werewolf,” Nino wasn’t hesitating while saying so.

“You will be bounded with me _forever_ ,” Ohno said. It’s a good thing that his brain was still functioning when Nino was so close to him.

“Good, then,” Nino answered. He leaned in and kissed Ohno’s lips.

Ohno felt this growing desire inside him. He answered the kiss, unconsciously taking the lead just because it’s natural for him to do so. The kiss felt just like the first kiss he stole from Nino when the younger was unconscious, but hotter, fiercer, _needier_.

At some point, arousal slipped in and the heat made Ohno half-shifted. Nino gasped by the sudden changes.

Ohno noticed and broke the kiss. They were both panting softly.

“I’m sorry.. this happens when I’m-”

Nino put a finger on Ohno’s lips, “It’s okay, you’re _beautiful_.”

Ohno nosed Nino’s neck because every words that flew from Nino’s lips awakened his deepest desire. He wanted this man. He wanted this man _so bad_.

“Don’t leave me, okay?” Nino pleaded and it broke the last of Ohno’s defenses.

Ohno let logical thinking flew through the window when he asked, “Ninomiya Kazunari, would you be my mate?”

“Even though I’m a human?” Nino asked like the biggest tease that he was.

Ohno took a glance towards the moon. He wasn’t sure the moon goddess would accept this but, “I’d rather be a rogue than letting you go now.”

And it was like fireworks and festival and celebration when Nino finally nodded, “Take me.”

Ohno lifted Nino up and put him down on the table. _His_ table.  
He ducked down and devoured Nino’s lips once again, letting it all out this time.

Nino let out a breathy moan, something that he wouldn’t admit ever came out from his mouth.

Ohno carefully caressed Nino’s sides, making sure he didn’t scratch the perfect skin too much. He got rid of the shirts easily, lapping his warm tongue on Nino’s nipples when it’s finally exposed.

Nino put his arms around Ohno’s head, unconsciously brushing the soft fur with his stubby fingers. He gasped and yelped as Ohno explored every inch of his body.

Pants were thrown to the floor and soon both of them were completely skin to skin. Nino moved his hips in a mission to seek for friction, and he realized how big Ohno was. It was a good thing that Ohno brought his hand cream along with his other little things.

It was Jun’s actually, but well-

“Wait,” Nino pushed Ohno slightly and turned around. He laid his stomach on the table’s surface, making his behind to jut out perfectly. He dipped his fingers on the hand cream and reached for his entrance.

Ohno growled in complete arousal. He grabbed Nino’s wrist and eased it in and out Nino’s hole. Nino moaned and moaned and Ohno licked and sucked his neck.

When Ohno finally entered Nino with his penis, Nino outright screamed. It was so big, so full, so right, so _amazing_.

“You okay?” Ohno managed to ask.

Nino winced because he could still feel the pain despite the pleasure, but he nodded, “Go on.”

Ohno started to move, slowly at first and picking up pace as he went. They screamed, they moaned, they growled, they grunted.

They had become one and that’s the most amazing thing ever happened to them.

It felt incredibly _right_ and _fitted_. It felt _destined_.

Nino didn’t need any further stimulation before coming undone beneath Ohno. Ohno came a second later, spurting his hot seed deep inside Nino. _Branding_ Nino.

They collapsed on top of the table, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Ohno shifted back to his human form and sat on his seat, tugging Nino to sit on his lap.

He wrapped Nino’s body with his arms, nosing Nino as the younger emitted a wonderful scent.

For a second, he glanced towards the moon. He heard it.

“What?” Nino seemed to notice his smile.

“The Moon Goddess approves us. You _are_ my designated mate.”

Nino smiled and curled up to Ohno, “You bet.”

*******

“Everyone, listen up,” Ohno said to his pack the next morning, “This is Ninomiya Kazunari, _my mate_.”

There were hushed whispers going on.

“He _is_ my mate according to the Moon Goddess,” Ohno said. Then, he continued, “We’ll go to Yokoyama’s pack later to clear things up. For now, I want to announce that we are _not_ moving. We will keep our territory.”

The pack was cheering. This was how it should be.

Then, a sound interrupted them, “Uhm, Alpha.”

It was Sho.

“Beta?”

“We have some new.. uh.. _applicants_ here,” Sho shyly said. From behind him, Jun emerged.

“I- uh- I resigned and I don’t have any job anymore, so..,” for some reasons Jun was blushing and definitely tamer than he always was.

Ohno laughed. He sensed it. He sensed the compatibility and the growing interest, he just didn’t think it was right to point it out right then.

“Me too!” Aiba’s voice barged in, “Geez, Jun! You don’t just go out with this Sakurai guy and resign without giving me any notice, you moron!”

Ohno laughed again. The Moon Goddess approved this. However, he still looked at Nino for approval.

Nino shrugged, “Jun will be your Beta’s mate, anyway. And Masaki.. that guy will find a way, believe me.”

Ohno grinned and he nodded to the crowd.

The pack had just gotten bigger and stronger.  
And merrier.


End file.
